My Boy Someday
by Yonk
Summary: Gohan's reflections on his feelings for Chibi Trunks. I have gotten some good reviews so I decided to keep it going. Truhan, AU. Complete
1. Prologue: Why You?

My first Truhan story, so I didn't expect much from myself at first. After all, it's off my norm and just the insane rantings of a messed-up mind (mine or Gohan's?). Either way, I think it came out good, so enjoy.

-----------------------------

****

My Boy...Someday

  
Prologue: Why You?

  
Trunks.

How I long to make you mine.

To feel you close to me; to feel your heart beating against my own; to have you and to hold you for now and for always.

What more could I want?

Trunks.

How many years did I live without you? How did I spend half my life where you did not even exist and the other half barely knowing you at all? It's only been these last few years that I have been around you, yet you have stolen my heart away with your perfection.

Sometimes I wonder if anyone even thinks of us together in any way. It's not like I see you, or I am around you that often, and it's not like you are a big part of my life, at least on the outside.

Trunks.

My beautiful, little Trunks.

I never saw you born. I never saw you in your infancy. I never saw you grow up. I never saw you turn from that ball of baby-fat with those huge blue eyes that I caught at a passing glance a few times into the adorable boy I see now. Sure I was around, but I was distracted, and I never saw you for what you truly were. My life took me elsewhere.

First it was Cell, and that day I went where no boy went before, raised the bar on power, and lost my father all at once. It wasn't that hard to do, and I still blame my own mistakes for all that happened. But you don't even remember that, you couldn't remember that; I think you were barely a year old then. After that day everything changed. For years I had to be the one to take care of my mother, and then little Goten as well. At the same time I was dimly aware of your family, but your father didn't really like me, so that prevented any interaction on my part. For all those years I could have spent with you, but I was too busy I guess. I had things to do, things like taking care of the family, doing schoolwork, fighting crime as The Great Saiyaman (sure glad those days are behind me...), among other things. I could have done what my little brother did, grown up with you or at least been there like he always was, but that wasn't my fate I guess.

Trunks, for years we have been apart, away from each other. It seems like it has always been that way, not like you and Goten.

Sometimes I envy my little brother. Sometimes I think it's not fair that he's always around you when I am not.

But, of course, there is a much deeper reason why I envy Goten. Nobody else knows what you two do, nobody but me. I know what it means when you and my little brother come out of your room after hours alone, smiling and happy. I know why it is that you two interact the way you do, why no matter what you two maintain close physical contact, and why you always go to the bathroom in tandem. It's so obvious to my eyes the symptoms of doing those things.

I know all of that because I have been there; I have done those same things. It's been many years, but I shall never forget them. Never forget him.

I was a little boy once, believe it or not, and it was never easy to find friends when my mother was always keeping me cooped up in the house doing school shit, but I managed. I snuck out all the time; it helps when you're so strong and fast like me so you can get away from your stupid mother when you want. At first it was just to get away from the toil of life and work, just little visits to the forest and sometimes to see my pet dragon (wonder what ever happened to him...?) or stuff like that. I never even knew where my friend came from, or what he was doing all alone in the forest, swimming like he was in the river when I met him. I think he was a city boy, but it didn't matter who he was or where he came from. We did things, things that might make you blush and think of Goten, Trunks, all the same things, I remember it still. He was there every time I went out to find him, and we did those things every time. I bet you would deny it, in fact I know you would, but there's nothing wrong with it. It was only natural for us to do it, and little things like the fact I was half Saiya-jin didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that we were almost the same age and we trusted each other. We trusted each other enough to share our feelings, our minds, and our young bodies. It's only natural for boys to do that, it just feels good and there is nothing wrong with it. The times might have changed, but the boys haven't. That's how I know what you do, and also why I almost hate Goten.

Because he has you, and I have nothing. I once did, and it was perfect, you know that. Just two boys, and one love, maybe, or at least close friendship, I'll never know for sure. I might have been content to spend the rest of my life with him, but one day something happened, and I never saw him again. I like to think he might have died and is waiting for me in heaven, but he probably just grew up and has a normal life, like all the humans seem to do. I don't like to remember how we separated though; I just like to remember our last night together, when we made love for the last time, as little boys do. Every time I see you and Goten after I know you have done the same, it reminds me of that pleasure I once had.

I was never quite the same since then, something in me was changed over those times we were together, me and him, and something would never quite be the same. It took me many more years to understand what was going on inside my twisted and ever more confused mind, but I finally did, which brought me to you.

You don't understand, Trunks, I wasn't always this way. I used to like girls just like I am supposed to, or at least I thought I did, but now I'm changed. It's been years since I have been this way, years since I have been looking at little boys all over the world in a way I know I am not supposed to, but I can't help it.

I suppose I'm the only half-alien in the universe that's also a pedophile.

But all that changed when I met you. I don't look at little boys that way anymore; I only look at you, and believe me when I say I like what I see.

Another reason I envy my brother so much is that you and him are always thought as being together, always in the same picture, always sharing so much. One never sees us in the same picture, or rarely anyway, but we, too, have shared some moments, precious few that they are.

All those years between your birth and that moment a few years ago when we were re-acquainted and you were a boy just blurred to nothing. Those years I didn't know you don't matter anymore, and I forget that they even happened now.

. . .

I didn't think too much of that moment, it almost completely escapes my thought because I was largely apathetic at the time. I don't remember much of what was said or done; only that me and my mother and little brother were at your house and I found myself playing some video games in one of the entertainment rooms. My mother brought you in and introduced you like some long-lost family member, and you and Goten sat down with me. I was much better at your game than you were, and I don't know how you liked it when I could make James Bond hit the bad guy right on the head every time with the right gun, but it didn't matter. Despite being able to fly and shoot Ki blasts, despite being able to destroy whole planets with the flick of a finger, there was just something alluring about that game, shooting stuff and whatnot. It was such a stupid game anyway; I don't know why my mom let me play it in the first place but that doesn't matter either. That's how we met, I don't know if you remember like I do, but that's it.

I never believed in love at first sight, I believe the one simple translation for that assertion is infatuation, and it wasn't that way with you either, it took years for me to fall for you.

At first we were just like friends that rarely saw each other. You were just like some boy in my family that was like my third cousin's great-uncle's second wife's son, like a part of a very extended family that I saw once a month, maybe. But slowly, things changed, we saw each other more often and grew closer.

Every time we were together, it was like some undeniable force drew me to you. Always, always it was that way. When we watched TV with the gang or went places, it was always you at my side and we talked so much about everything. On those holiday weekends when neither of us had school we spent the time around each other, sparring together or playing football, whatever it was didn't matter so much as we were close. I wasn't even that close to Goten, and he's my little brother for Kami's sake. I didn't deny that bond and I let it be because it was there, though, as with so much, I couldn't understand it. We were a lot alike, and I liked you because you were funny and smart and I definitely gave into the little-brat attitude. Or maybe it was that link made by being both half Saiya-jin, the one not unlike the one you share with Goten. Either way we became very close friends and though I was beginning to see my attraction towards you changing into more than just a friendship, I pushed those thoughts away.

It took only one day to change everything.

Why that day of all days did I spend with you? Why that day I might never know the answer to why that day, but Fate is a crafty bitch, and she has her ways.

It started the same, playing video games and eating lots of food, trying our best to ignore my little brother as he tagged along everywhere. It was just fun to be around you, play with your toys, act stupid and pretend I was a little boy myself again. I miss those days (or do I just think things would be better if I was your age and felt this way for you). Either way, that day the strangest thing, one of many strange things, happened...

We were playing another stupid but fun game, throwing small balls at each other from behind walls and around corners, trying not to crater the ground in the process. I had you cornered with a ball and a rubber sword; you were going to be my captive. Suddenly you ducked around me, announcing you had to "go" and trying to get away. I grabbed your little tail in favor of your arm and reeled you back in like a prize catch. You complained, looking at me through those blue eyes, and I let go mercifully (the one that got away...). But you couldn't have been serious, I knew you, you were just tired of losing and were trying to get away. I chased you across the rooms in your huge house, wondering when you would give up and we finally reached the bathroom, one of them anyway. You stopped, said something about being serious this time, but I didn't care what you said, I could sense you were not being truthful, so I stood in the doorway for a moment or two, waiting for you to concede.

But you didn't do that, did you Trunks.

Instead you did the unthinkable, and dropped your pants right in front of me.

Right in front of me.

Maybe it was just to prove a point, to make sure I _knew_ that you were telling the truth, but either way the end result was the same.

And for just a second, just one second, one miniscule tick of the clock, I saw you as I had never seen you before or since. For just one second, before you finished planting your soft butt on the toilet seat, I saw.

In that very second, as my eyes drifted unconsciously downward, I caught a glimpse of your tiny boyhood, and my world changed. My photographic memory snapped a mental picture and placed it among the permanent records, and I drool whenever I recall it.

It was positively the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

Except maybe your eyes.

Every part of you is so wonderful, Trunks, I could stare at you for days on end and never tire of the sight. Seeing that part of you just activated some primal trigger in my brain and pushed me right over the edge.

With such a moment, it should have been the best day of my life, but, as always, things are never what they seem, and Fate had plans.

That was just the morning, afternoon was going to be something different, and we were going camping in the woods outside of town, outside of safety. It was going to be fun, just you and me and Goten and your parents hanging around for the hell of it in some isolated campground, a perfect thing for little boys to do. I don't know why Vegeta even came along; he's weird that way so I figured he'd just be training. I don't even consider that he might have sensed what I thought I sensed in your mother, what I should have paid more attention to and what I didn't. The day went just fine, until nightfall that is, and Goten went to bed and we stayed up watching TV for lack of much better to do. It was around midnight, and you were practically falling asleep, your tail curling around my leg and seriously carbonating my hormones. As a result I was trying to squeeze closer to your warmth on the small cot on the edge of the campsite.

Things changed fast.

Of all people, Vegeta walked up out of nowhere, complaining that "that dammed baka onna" was sick. I would have thought that he would have carried her to a hospital if it was that bad, or maybe had a senzu bean for her or something, anything. But no such luck, your father is just useless sometimes. We rushed to your mother to see what was wrong and found her lying down on the ground, practically screaming that she was dying. I tried to figure out what was wrong, but she just held her stomach and moaned. Nobody had any idea what was going on, and with no way of safely flying her to help, we had to wait a few minutes for the humans to get there so something could be done.

Those were the longest minutes of my life.

I guess all those years of hitting the books did help a little; I had enough medical knowledge to keep her stable, and make sure she didn't die. But you were just a boy, and all you knew was that your mother wasn't okay and she was hurting, as well as falling unconscious over and over despite my best efforts. I'm sure you thought she was going to die, and your strained voice pleading her not to leave you as the tears ran out of those crystal azure eyes down your cheeks was proof of that. In retrospect I probably did nothing (more than Vegeta anyway), just stood there next to you, keeping your mother awake as I could, until the proper help arrived. And as strong as I was, I couldn't fight what was hurting her. You didn't know that, and you were at that age where you only knew what you saw. You saw me there, being the calm one amid chaos, the brave one in the face of death, the strong one who was not going to let your mother die. You told me the next morning that I had saved her life, which maybe I did just by being there, but she didn't matter to me. If I saved her life, I did it for you Trunks, not for her. Help arrived at last, and all was well.

Something else stirred inside me then. I felt so helpless not being able to do anything for her, for you. I looked over to see you off to the side, crying, hurting, and still scared.

I did the only thing I could, and I thank my human half for it.

I walked up and gathered you into my arms. I took you into my embrace and let you bury your purple-haired head into my shoulder and I comforted you. You calmed down; I guess it helped because you stopped crying too. I loved that feeling of making you feel better, and though it was not the right thing to be thinking, it felt good for more than one reason. I suppose I wouldn't have been surprised if having your little body in my arms had made me erect.

That night, after Vegeta reluctantly agreed to take your mother to the hospital and oversee her overnight, I was alone with you. I could have done anything I wanted to you, but I wanted to make you feel better, so I talked to you. I did my best to convince you that your mother would be okay, and you seemed to understand as you lay on the cot. It didn't take long for you to fall asleep, after all, it was very late, and I heard your soft snores rise from you shortly after. I put a blanket on you and retreated a little ways away after turning out the lantern that was the only light.

I watched you sleep.

For at least an hour I sat there, staring at you, convinced that if anything were to happen I would be the only one protecting you. In time, I too fell asleep, but not before I realized we had changed again. That night and since thereafter, I wasn't your friend anymore, I was more like the big brother you never had.

I guess I should find it ironic that Goten slept through the whole thing.

The next day was all boring, but when I went home, I made sure to hug you good and tight before we parted again.

. . .

The years ran by since then, I have seen you a few more times, but nothing big happened, and all that does is we have some fun and I fall more for you. My dad is back now, giving me more time to spend with you, and then there was the whole Buu thing too. Another really insane day where Fate does her worst, and her best.

Again I find myself jealous of Goten, for that was the day that you combined bodies and minds with him. I'm not sure how that might have strengthened your bond, but I still see the same thing in your eyes whenever you are together, I know you still do those things.

It's not fair, why can't you do those things with me instead of him?

Once, I almost asked Goten what he read in your mind concerning me, but I decided not to, if only because I want to hear it from you.

I've made up my mind, Trunks, I can't stop it now and for sure the next time I see you I am going to tell you how I feel. I'll spare you the details, but I can't lie to you anymore by my silence, you must know how I feel. I'm going to tell you because I have to. I'm going to tell you because, even though I know you don't feel the same for me, there is that one in a billion chance you might, I have to know, I have to know.

. . .

My hand stops moving under the covers of the bed, my cries of your beautiful name stop escaping my lips amid the moans.

"Trunks..."

"Trunks..."

"Oh Kami, Trunks..."

Just like that it's done.

I was thinking about what I want to do to you again, thinking about the exact path my tongue might take on your soft skin, my hand did what it always does when I am alone and those thoughts enter my mind.

I open my eyes at last, gasping for breath. You have given me another climax, Trunks, and you don't even know it. As I clean my sticky semen from my body, I wonder how many times I have done this, how many times I have pleasured myself while thinking of you.

I have lost count of how many times I have lost count...

I know it's wrong. I know it's immoral. You are just a boy and I am practically a grown man. The whole of society would condemn me for my feelings and the law would strike me down if I acted on them.

But I don't care.

I just don't see why it's wrong. I won't ever hurt you, Trunks; I won't ever do anything to hurt you because I can't. I swear on my life more than anything else I will always be there for you, to hold you and protect you forever and ever more.

Trunks, I want to please you.

It's been so many years, you must be eleven by now, hardly a little boy, but the attraction just grows as you do.

I know it's wrong...

But I don't care.

I love you little Trunks.

I want to make you mine, I want to hold you and give you the pleasure you deserve for gracing the planet with your adorable presence.

I want you to be my boy.

Because inside, deep inside, I'm just a boy too, just a boy like you.

Because I love you Trunks.

Someday, we will be together.

Someday, I will prove to you the depth of my love for you.

Someday, you will be my boy.

Because I love you...

-----------------------------

Well? What do you all think? If you want me to continue this, please tell me in your review, because I don't know if I should. Thanks for reading!


	2. Confessions

Thanks to those who have reviewed, sparse as though you are, know that I appreciate the input.

animeprincess1452 - Yeah, I guess there is a good reason why its so natural, but anyway, thanks for the review, and here's more since you asked for it.

Munka-JGSPTV - Yep, Truhan, yay! Well, I guess it's good I thought of this, and now you can read it because I am continuing it. I will also nicely ignore those plot bunnies…they are disturbing me…

Here you two go, don't say I didn't warn ya!

-----------------------------

Chapter 1: Confessions

I must be losing my mind, I can't tell you how I feel, it's going to ruin everything.

Trunks, I love you so much and yet you don't know that. You don't know that I would die for you and do die a little every day we are apart. That's why I wanted to tell you how I feel for you, how much I love you.

But I can't.

Because there is no way you feel the same way for me.

It's not a sure thing that you don't; it's not like my Saiya-jin senses can comprehend something that isn't as obvious as other things. But just the same I know that there is no way you feel for me the same way that I do.

You have Goten, you don't even need me. Besides, it's just a little boy thing to do what you do with him. I did it. Most other boys do too, except they grow up to be perfectly normal heterosexual people, just like I didn't. I know that eventually you and Goten will grow out of that, will stop your games and be normal.

So why do I try?

If there was even the tiniest miniscule chance that you are gay, Trunks, what in the world would make you want me?

I'm not a little boy like you, no matter how much I try to be like one. There is nothing you could find appealing in me, though I find everything appealing in you.

Everything.

My Kami you are so beautiful Trunks.

Every part of you is wonder to my eyes. Especially your eyes. I could get lost in your eyes, of that I am certain. You are the perfect example of a little boy, and perfect could not be more of an understatement in this case. Every time I set my eyes on you I smile; every time I hear your voice my heart melts away; every time I touch you in any way, even if it's just my arm brushing your shoulder I die from the feeling inside. I can't stand my life unless I am around you, because my only happiness is around you. I think again of that time you pulled down your pants in front of me, that thought literally makes me drool, shooting hormones all through my body and making me so aroused I can't think. At least I can't think of anything else but you, Trunks. You don't know how many times I sat next to you and looked at you, hungry for your soft flesh, desperately wanting to encircle your waist with my arms, pull you close and kiss the back of your neck gently, like lovers do.

I'm shaking Trunks, that thought makes me tremble with ecstasy, and more than once has been the one thought to push me over the edge when I play with myself. I imagine what you might do when I would do that, how you would moan softly and squirm around in my hold, trying playfully to get away and giggling in that adorable way you do when I run my tongue over your ears to your cheek. All sound would cease and my tongue would find its way to your mouth, enticed by pure desire to explore inside and I would kiss you deeply, passionately, our eyes closed, and you would arch your back to push closer to me. Our kiss would go on for hours, it would seem, and when we parted I would pull back a ways to look at your adorable smiling face. I know you would love it, if you only gave me the chance to show you how wonderful it could be. I would just lay there then, holding you as you rest your head on my chest and fall asleep, your arms wrapped around me.

Trunks, I know you would like it if you tried. I think that there must be some feeling you have for me, buried somewhere deep inside your body.

But, somehow, I just know there isn't.

I know I'm wasting my life by pining for you because you will never return my affections, because there is no reason for you to. There is no reason for you to ever be attracted to me, because there are no boys in the world who feel that way for older people. I think that maybe you are different, maybe you really do love me, but that's just another worthless excuse to cover up the fact that I know what you don't.

What good could one possibly see in me?

I'm not attractive, and there are people that say I am, but maybe they are just trying to make me feel better with their lies. All I know is that whenever I see myself in the mirror I don't like it. When I am naked and see myself it makes me sick. I'm so dammed ugly nobody in the world even knows it.

I wasn't always this way, you know. Once I was a prime example of a little boy, and when I was, I was wonderfully adorable. I wish I could look that way now. I wish I could turn back time and transform this disgusting body back to when it was small and every bit a perfect little boy like you. Just like you, Trunks. I look at pictures sometimes and wonder what happened, and I would give so much to get a time machine like Mirai you had and see chibi-me; I bet his sexiness would rival your own. Yes, I was unbelievably attractive then.

But look at me now. Grown up, mature, unattractive as could be. I hate myself now, I hate myself so much because I disgust myself when I look in the mirror. I don't want to be this way because I love the way little boys like you look, and I'm not that way anymore.

I just hate being like this.

I want to be a little boy again, I want to be attractive again so you might like me like I like you and everything would be fine.

Frankly, I wish my Piccolo had castrated me when I was a boy, at the same time he removed my tail. That way, I would have been a eunuch and never would have matured like I did. I might just be able to stand my appearance then.

I'm not like you, Trunks, I'm not small and cute and immature and beautiful anymore and because of that I can't see why you would ever want me. I once said there was a one in a billion chance you might, but do you even know what that means? That means that if there were a billion yous, Trunks, a billion of you that had all done the same things and all turned out a little different than you, one of them would love me as I love you.

But there aren't a billion of you, there is only one and I am grateful because this universe can only hold so much cute little boy and you are pushing the limit already. There is only one of you and that means that you will never, never love me, and I am going to waste my life loving you back.

What else can I do? What else can I do if I love you so much and no matter what I can't stop my feelings from consuming my life?

I love you little Trunks, but I know you don't love me.

I know what you are gonna say, Trunks, I know you are going to look at me like a freak and say you hate me, that I am sick and twisted and you don't want to be around me anymore. You might even tell your parents what I said, and they will tell my parents, and I will be put in a mental asylum where I will spend days in useless rehab as those dammed shrinks try to make me love you less and nights in my padded room moaning out your name and crying on the floor.

I cry a lot Trunks, I cry like a grown part Saiya-jin shouldn't, but I can't help it. I love you so much I can't explain it and I already know you don't love me. I'm depressed all the time, I'm falling behind in my classes and training, I'm probably getting weaker in body and mind, but I can't stop the pain because it hurts to know what I want so bad is something I can never have for as long as I live, except maybe in my dreams.

I know what you are gonna say Trunks...

Look at me like a freak...

Hate me...

Sick and twisted...

Don't want to be around me anymore...

It's going to ruin my life to tell you Trunks, so I can't figure out why I am going to do it. Why I am going to put us both through that.

Part of me says it's because I love you, and I don't want to lie to you by not telling you, so that is why I must, and why I will.

All I can do is love you, and even if you don't return the feelings, you gotta know that I do love you because it's only right.

I know what you will say...

. . .

I've made up my mind, I'm going to tell you no matter what happens. My mind has been ravaged thus far, as I sit on your bed and you at your computer. I'm just staring at you, and my mind has been running through this over and over, I have to do it.

I raise my head, clear my mind and steel my resolve. I look you dead in the eye and my heart flutters as you look back, it's now or never.

"Trunks," I say softly, "there is something I have to tell you..."

-----------------------------

A bit shorter than I might have liked, but I felt like making it a cliffhanger…evil laugh…see, now you have to review if you want more!


	3. Mine at Last

I am in such a writing mood, and in a shota mood too...so here's the next chapter. Do I need to officially raise the rating, or can you guess what's coming?

Thanks to my reviewers:

animeprincess1452 - Yes, evil cliffhanger, but here's more to change that!

KitsuneAkai13 - Gohan's a pedophile, I bet you all never saw that happening. Sorry agian for the cliffhanger, but it worked well here.

Candy the Duck - Okay, here's more for you and all the rest!

Chibi Goten-chan - Thanks for the review, and I, too, feel there aren't enough Truhan fics out there, so I decided to make one.

Electra Black - Well, maybe you should read more then...but what do I know, I have never read a good Truhan fic either, so what the hey?

Cliff the Great - Yes, we shall see how Trunks feels...in a few more lines at that.

Legolas19 - Whoa...do I know you? Anyway, here's the update, lucky for you you put up this review the very day I decided to update.

Never have I had so many reviewers for one chapter, I'm so happy!

­-----------------------------

**Chapter 3: Mine at Last**

I've made up my mind; I'm going to tell you no matter what happens. My mind has been ravaged thus far, as I sit on your bed and you at your computer. I'm just staring at you, and my mind has been running through this over and over, I have to do it.

I raise my head, clear my mind and steel my resolve. I look you dead in the eye and my heart flutters as you look back, it's now or never.

"Trunks," I say softly, "there is something I have to tell you..."

You look right back at me, those beautiful eyes shining, and I can just about see my own reflection in them. It's as if you are boring a hole with your eyes, boring a hole down into my head to take a look at my soul itself. It's an intimidating look, one that makes my knees weak and my mind tries in vain to force me to look away, but I can't take my eyes off of yours, I can't look away. I can guarantee you that all the most powerful villains we have ever encountered would have done anything to make me, the most powerful being in the universe, quake with fear and anxiety like you can. You, a little eleven-year-old boy, can frighten me more than the most vile, deadly force of evil that I have ever fought, and I don't even know how.

I suddenly realize that I have thought all of this in the space of a few very short moments, and you haven't even opened your mouth to respond yet. But then you do, and those soft lips part a small distance, about enough so that I could push my tongue right inside, if given the chance to do so, a chance I would gladly take.

I push those thoughts away Trunks, I push them right out of my head because you decide at that precise moment to speak:

"What?" you ask plainly.

My mouth falls open; the breath of air I had been holding inside me escapes with a small whoosh sound; but I can't talk, I'm paralyzed with fear.

_What if he says no, what if he tells my parents? What if he tells Vegeta?! That man would surely try and kill me for this... _I think, my thoughts shifting back and forth chaotically in my confused mind.

"You okay?" you ask, and this time I gather everything I have to form a response.

"Yeah...umm...well...," I stutter, it isn't coming as easy as I had hoped.

You look closer at me, as if trying to figure out why I have suddenly started having trouble speaking, and you quirk an eyebrow in the adorable questioning way you do. I can't stand it, and I feel the sweat beading on my head as I force myself to speak.

"I...I really l-like you Trunks," I say, letting out a silent sigh of relief now that I have told you the truth; it was so hard.

You seem to take it well, your look never falters and you keep staring, I swear you haven't blinked in over a minute, but then again, neither have I. You are just too beautiful to ever take my eyes off of, if even for the fraction of a millisecond of a Saiya-jin blink.

You don't even miss a beat: "I like you too," you say with a small shrug as you turn back to the computer, playing whatever game you were.

I stand up, trying not to fall over with the stress, and I take a couple steps forward to stand over you; the longest steps in my life. Looking down, I see the game that you are playing: The Sims; just as you control the characters' lives, so Fate controls mine. She pushes me forth, and with a single thought, I mentally press the Alt. and F4 buttons, and the game closes itself without even prompting to save progress. Just before it closes, I look at the action, and the characters seem darkly familiar: there are two young boys in the backyard, playing like boys do - chasing each other around before heading for the pool; while back in the house, a young man sits alone, reading a book... I don't even have time to compare them to people in the real world before you turn, your eyes narrowed at me, telling me without a word that you are angry at me for turning off the game unprovoked.

"What was that for?" you ask, your voice making me nearly fall over again.

"I-I...," I say, still searching for the right words. "I'm serious Trunks, I-I really like you, and not just as a...friend."

There are ten-thousand million things you could do right then, and I was strongly expecting the nine-thousand, nine-hundred and ninety-nine million or so that would break my heart, but you didn't do any of them. You just smiled at me, walked up and wrapped your arms around my waist, resting your head against my middle and then pulling back away before I completely lose control.

"I really like you too Gohan-niichan!" you say happily, putting emphasis on the "niichan" part, still not understanding what I am trying to say.

I can still feel the lingering warmth your small body has left on me, and I sit back on the bed, partly to let my weak legs rest, and partially to hide my growing erection.

I just can't do it, I can't go on like this, and I try again to say something, but you shut me up easily by walking over and sitting next to me. Your arm slides gently around me and I realize with a start that you are actually cuddling up to me, rubbing my back with a soft hand.

"I'm hungry," you say suddenly, "wanna get something to eat?"

_I am on the verge of going off in my Gi because the most beautiful person in the universe is rubbing his little body against mine and you want to eat?! _I think, almost wanting to scream it out loud, but I don't.

"Sure," I say instead, with a weak smile, even though I am not hungry at all, "go get some food; I'll be there in a second."

I watch as you scamper toward the kitchen, and as I catch a glimpse of your butt as you round the corner, I can almost imagine how nice it would look without covering, upended toward me, waiting for me to cover it with kisses...

My penis hardens more at the thought, throbbing with need, and I push those ideas away from my conscious thoughts, following you to the kitchen for some food.

**- - -**

That night, as your parents tell us that it's "lights-out" time, I go to my own room, not yours, wishing desperately that I could sleep with you, holding you in my arms. But that is never going to happen; you don't even like me that way, and you never will.

I close the window, noticing briefly that it is raining, and pretty hard at that, and the glass rattles a bit from some far off thunder as I turn out the light, shed my clothes, and get under the covers, wishing again that you could be there. It doesn't take me long to fall asleep after that, lulled by the soft pattering of the raindrops.

**- - -**

I wake up a short time later, not more than an hour I would imagine, and I'm not sure why I have awakened. The first thing I notice is the noise, the rain has definitely picked up, and the window is rattling more, while it almost seems like the sturdy Capsule Corporation roof might cave in at any moment. I can hear the wind howling too; it's almost like a hurricane, it's raining so hard I can barely hear myself think.

The next thing I notice is another sound, a soft whine immediately after another big crack of thunder and a flash from lightning lights up the room for a split second and in the moment I can see why I woke up.

It's you.

"Trunks?" I say questioningly, "what's wrong?"

I can barely hear you over the noise from the rain, but I still do.

"I'm scared," you say, sounding so much like the little boy you are underneath that tough half Saiya-jin exterior, and I can feel your hand touch mine. "Can I sleep with you?"

I don't know what to think. Here you are standing right in front of me, shaking like a leaf from the rain, asking if I want to let you do exactly what I always wanted you to do, and I am hesitating.

"Umm," I say, still half-asleep. "I dunno. I'm naked."

_Shit! _I think, _I can't believe I just said that!_

"That's okay," you say, lifting the covers and sliding in next to me, the thin fabric of your pajamas tickling my bare skin.

I can't move. I'm scared out of my mind that you are going to notice that I am almost shaking as bad as you are. At least you are just lying next to me and not on top of me, it could be worse, I guess. Even so, I don't think I will be able to fall asleep when there is so little separating us...just a millimeter or so of pajama pants...

_His parents' bedroom is far away, _I think for a moment, _they would never hear us...there is nothing stopping me._

No.

I can't do that; I can't do that because I know you don't want it.

Another flash of lightning splits the sky, and less than a second later, the thunder rolls over us, practically shaking the building with a roar. You suddenly cry out, and then turn over to lay half on top of me, your head rested on my naked chest, your arms wrapped tightly around my body. I do the only thing I can, my concern for you well overtaking my own desires, and I hold you close, shushing you and telling you that it's going to be alright.

It works, and you stop trembling, my calm demeanor helping you to become calm yourself, but instead of rolling back over, you sigh and snuggle closer to me.

"I wish I could sleep with you every night," you say softly, "it's really comfortable."

I try to keep my control as you take your shirt off, tossing it aside before laying back on top of me, your soft, smooth skin rubbing against my own. I start shaking again, and your hand drifts absently downward, running over my stomach and sending me into throngs of excitement. I can't contain it any more, and your innocent touching sends a wave of pleasure through me, my penis hardening shamefully.

I don't even know if you notice, but you still continue to rub my exposed stomach, and before I can regain control of myself, my body takes over. My hand starts to stroke your exposed back, running over the soft contours of your boyish muscles which ripple with slight tension under the skin as I touch you, tracing down the middle over your spine, toward the soft tail I know is at the bottom, sticking out of the top of your pajama pants. As I reach it, encircling it with my fingers, you tense up more, letting out a small gasp before pulling away, lying down back next to me.

"Trunks...," I say softly, unable to speak more than that.

You don't answer, you just shush me and tell me not to move, and with that your hand moves back down, over my stomach and down farther. Before I can stop you, your hand finds my erection and you wrap your fingers around it, sending a shock wave of pleasure straight through me. I let out a moan and arch my back, unable to control the physical and psychological pleasure running through my body as you stroke me.

"T-Trunks," I stammer through my moans, "wh-what are you d-d-doing?!"

You still don't answer and the smile on your face grows as the feeling building in my crotch does and before I have a chance to stop it, my climax hits me with full force. I lose myself completely in the feeling, I understand nothing but pleasure and my mind spins with so many ideas and thoughts that it shorts out and I collapse onto the bed, in a dead faint, my muscles still contracting spasmodically and my semen covering my flat stomach.

I regain consciousness a short time later, gasping for breath, still feeling the soft electricity of the most powerful orgasm I have ever had playing across my skin. What just happened? You are just a little boy, how do you even know how to do that?

"Did you like that Gohan?" you ask, that adorably innocent look back on your face. "'Cause I sure did."

If I had any trouble speaking before, it was gone now, and despite my clouded head, I could talk fine.

"Trunks," I say quietly, "that was wonderful. Can I please do it to you?"

You just smile, staying silent in that way that you do that still tells me all that I need to know as you wrap an arm around me and reach down to clean the semen from my body with a towel that was lying on the floor.

I let myself go, wrapping my arms around you tight, feeling your heart beating so close to mine as your chest rises with every breath, my fingers running through your lilac hair. My other hand travels back down to your tail, and I rub it gently with a pair of fingers, pulling a moan from your throat. I venture further, my hand pushing underneath your pajama bottoms, stroking your smooth butt as I watch for a reaction, seeing your eyes close. I roll you over on your back, pulling off your pants and you let my fingers explore the skin that I have so longed to touch, my hand running over the soft flesh of your stomach. I press forth, bending over to run my tongue over your chest, encircling one tiny nipple and drawing more moans from you. A blush creeps across your face and the pleasure mounts inside you as I cradle your small, warm body in my arms, finally allowing myself to touch your swelling erection.

"Just relax Trunks," I say softly, "my boy..."

You squirm around more, moaning louder as I rub your little balls in one hand, still stroking your penis with the other, barely noticing that I have become hard again as well. Your tail wraps itself around my arm, and I stop for a second to lick you more, knowing how good it must feel to you. Your moans turn quickly to screams as I take your small little erection into my mouth and suck gently, pushing the soft foreskin back to run my tongue over the head. You don't last long after that, and within another few seconds you tense up and climax, your penis jumping like mad inside my mouth as wave after wave of pleasure goes through your young body and you moan out my name over and over. Your tail falls limp and you relax in my arms, and I pull you back on top of me, back the way we started.

_You're so beautiful Trunks, _I think as you cuddle closer to me, _how did I ever live without you? I want to stay like this forever._

A small whimper of contentment escapes your lips and I kiss them gently, rubbing your back as you fall asleep, your soft snoring lulling me into my own dreams.

-----------------------------

Well, so now Gohan and Trunks are together, what can possibly happen next? Stay here for the next chapter, and the biggest plot twist of the century! Please review.


	4. A Turn for The Worse

So many people are reading this, I'm so happy. It's update time again, you can see...and this chapter has arrived. The great and horrifying plot twist is upon us, and all you can do is guess what it could be, or read on ahead.

But first, thanks to my reviewers:

Candy the Duck - Well, Trunks did understand, in his own little way, shown by what he and Gohan did... but just read ahead and it will (hopefully) make sense.

animeprincess1452 - Yeah, I got reviewers, finally... And the big plot twist is so close you can almost feel it, ne? Suspense is over, for now, for here is the next chapter.

KitsuneAkai13 - Didn't see it coming eh? Well, I love writing shota, so I decided to stick some good stuff in here because it's good. Take that you censors... I'm not going to say what the twist is, you will just have to see for yourself. Oh, and don't blame poor Gohan for loving Trunks, he can't help it!

GOTEN2003UK - It's good to see your name here again. I am glad you like this one so much, because I am putting a lot of effort into it. I guess it's a shame that doesn't have what you want, but it's good that you are nice enough to still tell me what you think of the story.

Electra Black - Yep, now Trunks and Goten are together...or are they...? The infamous (or soon to be infamous) plot twist will reveal all.

-----------------------------

**Chapter 3: A Turn for The Worse **

My mind just can't comprehend what is happening; my mind is just spinning with the ecstasy of the moment and I know nothing but bliss. Feeling your small body cuddling up to my own makes me shiver with arousal and the thought that, after what we just did, we will be together forever makes my heart melt away.

It's just wonderful.

Trunks, you are mine at last, and I am never going to let go of you for as long as I live.

It didn't take me long to fall asleep, listening to the soft snores emanating from you, reminding me of that night so long ago when your mother almost died and I had to watch over you. Except it's so much different this time; instead of merely watching you sleep and wishing I could hold you, I actually am.

You are in my arms, Trunks, you really are. I never thought this could happen, because I thought you wouldn't understand my feelings for you. But I guess you did, you showed me that you did and then I returned the pleasure you gave to me. After that moment, we just held each other, in peace, and enjoyed the warmth, and the love that we share. It's almost unreal; it seems like just a mindless fantasy that is nowhere but in my confused and shattered mind, but I can feel you, so I know it's real.

As you sleep in my arms, feeling the drowsiness overcoming me, I can still think a little longer about this. I don't know what my parents will say, or what your parents will say, but none of that matters because I don't care. I love you, Trunks, and I promise whatever happens I will be there with you until the very end, whenever that may come. Even if we are shunned from our families for our love, I will still stay with you, because you mean so much to me. I love you so much...

I close my eyes, waiting for sleep to befall me so I can wake up with you in the morning, listening to the calls of the morning birds and seeing the glow of the sun shining through the window. Above all, waking up to feel you so close to me, so close it's almost as if we are connected - our bodies linked as one - just as it should be. Our pleasure brought us this close; through our climaxes we were bonded, and nothing in this world can separate us now. A bond like this just isn't something that can go away, a Saiya-jin bond between lovers is the most powerful bond in the universe. I guess you might have a similar bond with my little brother, but what we share is so much more than that. I can tell it's different with us, it's something more than just some childish sexual experimentation between friends, like what you have with Goten, this is true love.

I can still faintly hear the pattering of the rain on the window. I never liked the rain that much, it just got things wet and cold and uncomfortable, but you always loved the rain. I have lost count of how many times you have run out into the rain, coming back soaking wet and shivering, on the verge of catching pneumonia. But all that mattered was the huge smile on your face, the smile that captivated mey soul from the very beginning. I never quite understood your fascination with the rain, and it remained one of the only likes that we did not share. It's not that way now, because after tonight I love the rain. It still gets things wet and cold and stuff, but above all, the rain, and all the thunder and lightning that came with it tonight did the most important thing in my life.

It brought us together.

All it took was a little rain to stir the boyish fears in your heart and you came to me, seeking only to calm yourself and be close to someone you knew could protect you. I did my best, and together at last, alone at last, we gave in to our desires, all doubt and uncertainty cast away, to give each other all that pleasure. It was all I ever wanted, and now I can see it was all you ever wanted.

Trunks, I love you so much, and everything is going to be okay now that you love me too. We are going to be together forever.

**- - - **

A sudden crack of thunder shocks me awake, and my drowsy state lifts a bit as I notice with a start that you are no longer in my arms. I reach around to find your little body somwhere in my bed, and my fingers run across something soft. I gather it up in my arms, and suddenly realize that it's not you, but a pillow.

_What's going on? _I think _Where are you, Trunks?_

I open my eyes completely, my Saiya-jin vision sharpening almost immediately, bringing the entire pitch-black room into view in seconds. My eyes see plainly what is there, but my mind takes a few seconds to figure out what is going on.

I'm still at home.

I sit bolt upright in my bed, my own bed, and not the one in your house. It comes to me in a flash the painful realization that everything we just did, all that pleasure that you gave me and that which I gave to you never happened. It was all just some disturbed dream that my subconscious made for me in my sleep.

It was only a dream.

That thought crushes my soul, and I collapse back into my bed shortly before more thunder shakes the window and a flash of lightning casts a glow on the room momentarily before fading away.

_At least the rain is real, _I think to myself.

But is abruptly occurs to me that there is no sound of rainfall at the moment. I heard thunder though, and saw lightning, so there must be rain too.

But it isn't what I think.

Finally becoming fully awake, I realize that the thunder is the sound of explosions, and the flashes of light are not lightning but Ki blasts. My awareness sharpens as I take in the situation, getting into my Gi in seconds and preparing to fight whatever that is out there. I close my eyes for a split second to feel for Ki, and I immediately I sense my little brother, energy level elevated to indicate that he is already a super Saiya-jin, and the slightly higher energy signature from you. I don't understand why you two are fighting alone, but realizing that every second counts in a fight, I streak out the window.

The cool air of the night blows past my face as I take to the air, headed toward Capsule Corporation to see what the matter is. It can't be anything too bad, after all, you and my little brother seem to be handling it well by yourselves. I can't even feel the energy signature from whatever it is you are fighting, so it must be terribly weak; nothing to worry about. As I near the city, I slow down, realizing that it isn't too important now, and I can even feel the energy of my brother diminish, probably because he's way too powerful to give your opponant a chance so he's powering down a little. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if you are toying with him right now, after all, there is most likely nothing in the universe that you aren't poweful to destory completely, and anything else I can surely rout.

Something's wrong though, Goten's power level has dipped enough so that he's no longer a super Saiya-jin, but it's still not stopping. At that precise moment, it hits me that something is horribly wrong, and as I fly through a large explosion, a Ki shield raised to protect myself, I can see Capsule Corp. in ruins.

Before I can gather my thoughts, both your Ki and Goten's drop more, below the point where I can easily feel it, and then I run face-to-face with a strage alien creature who bats me aside.

_He had his energy hidden,_ I realize.

I hit the ground and recover, completely forgetting about my immensely poweful Mystic form in favor af plain SSJ and fight the monster before I am knocked about like a punch clown and into a pile of debris. The alien shoots a Ki blast and I dodge it, shooting one back only to see my foe disappear and then reappear behind me, throwing a fist into my back. I can feel something break in my body but I turn around to fight more, confronting the alien and getting rammed all the more.

I just don't understand. I should be more than powerful enough to destroy anything that comes my way, after all, I am the most powerful being alive. But it comes to me suddenly that it isn't true anymore; I have been neglecting my training and have gotten weaker. I doubt if I could even go Mystic now if I wanted too, and that thought is soon blasted from my thoughts by the alien's blows. I can't sustain the transformation, and my yellow Ki fades as I continue to get pummeled, hitting the ground hard only to be pinned down. My vison begins to fade, and I realize that if I don't fight back I am going to die. I try to tap into my anger. I try to fight with my emotions like I have done against Frieza and Cell, but it's been so long, and I can't do it.

_I...can't die, _I think weakly, _Trunks...little bro...where are you two?_

Just when I think it's all over, a flash of light blasts the alien off of me, and I can barely discern a figure with golden hair and Ki fighting the monster before I lose consciousness.

**- - -**

I wake up.

My body hurts.

It actually is raining now, and as I stand up, I feel it pattering onto me, my Gi becoming soaked in seconds, and I feel hurt all over. The alien is gone, as well as whoever saved me, and I don't know what has happened since I have been knocked out.

I look around; it's so quiet save for the steady sound of the rain.

Walking in a direction in the still smoldering debris of what used to be your house, a direction that I have no reason to go in save for the tugging at my heart that compels me to do so, I suddenly see a small body on the ground.

_Goten?_

I recognize his Gi in seconds, almost matching that of my father's, only with long sleeves that he likes better. I don't know where you are, but I don't think about that right now, or at least I try not to, as I run up to check my little brother.

I go down on my knees, cradling his little body in my arms, trying in vain to see any signs of life but finding none at all. It can't be. He's dead.

What are you going to say, Trunks? I could have saved your best friend, but I let him die, and the thought of how hurt you will be brings tears to my eyes. I try to believe I am crying because Goten is dead, because his blood is running over my arms in the rain as his eyes stare blankly upward, but I can only cry because you will be so heartbroken.

It is my fault, all my fault, that I couldn't kill the alien soon enough to save Goten's life. I try to think about something else, and in an instant my thoughts turn to you, and I look back up. I set my little brother's body down, suddenly concerned about you and I can see something in the distance. Quickly running over to see how you are, I wonder what to expect, knowing that Fate would not, could not, do this to me again.

I slow down, my eyes transfixed.

_Trunks?_

No.

_Trunks?!_

The sound tears through the air as I scream your name in horror at what I see.

"TRUNKS!!!"

-----------------------------

Is Trunks dead? Is Gohan going to survive? Review and find out next chapter.


	5. One Lost Love

Well, here is the next chapter, and the great plot twist is behind us. But...is there still room for another...?

KitsuneAkai13 - Yep, big twist, and it isn't over yet! There still is this chapter to go, and then some, so keep reading!

Electra Black - Glad you like it, and here's the next chapter.

animeprincess1452 - I know it was sad, but don't say I didn't warn you. One of the main genres is tragedy, so you should have seen this coming. Oh, and I read your story, it was really good.

LordGale - Sorry the chapter is so sad, but I have a way of bringing out people's emotions in my writing. Just one question, why did you review chapter 4 before reviewing chapter 1?

Candy the Duck - Gohan is completely in love with Trunks, so he is a little distracted at the moment. But still, he will feel pain for losing Goten, all in good time.

Why don't I stop talking so you all can start reading, okay?

**-----------------------------**

**Chapter 4: One Lost Love**

The rain pelts down so hard, so hard I can barely see anything at all through the raindrops the size of small rocks. Yet I still see. My vision is sharp as ever, now that I have been so completely shocked awake by holding my own little brother dead in my arms, knowing I wasn't there to save his life.

I just can't understand what has happened, why things went this way, and all the things that should have been but weren't run through my brain.

_I should have been stronger. _

I should have been there to help you two fight.

I should have realized that the alien was so powerful.

I should have been able to save Goten's life.

And I should have not let any of this happen.

But none of that really matters anymore, there is no such thing as a time machine since the you from the future departed, and amid all that rubble that used to be your house, I am sure your mother has been killed as well. That means that there is no turning back the clock, no rectifying the mistakes I have made tonight. No fixing everything that went wrong. I can't even use the Dragonballs, both you and Goten have been killed before, by Buu, and that means that Shenlong cannot bring you back a second time. As for New Namek, it's only a distant memory, blown mercilessly to ashes years ago just like the first one was.

In short, nothing can be done anymore, and simply dwelling on these thoughts of pain in my own culpability won't do anything. For the here and now, all I can do is hurry up.

My vision narrows, so that I can't see anything but you lying there, on the wet ground. I don't see anything else, because nothing else matters. You are the light at the end of my tunnel.

I can't feel your Ki, just like I couldn't feel my little brother's Ki and I realize then that it may be too late. You might be dead too.

_Dead...too..._I think.

It doesn't strike me with full force until now the horrific realization of what I am saying to myself, you might be dead, Trunks, but my little brother already is.

It's just not fair, he was so young and so innocent; he didn't have to die like that.

The tears finally well up in my eyes as I stagger slowly toward your prostrate figure, the emotions that I so needed to fight at my best coming out in full, only at the completely wrong time to do me any good.

_Goten... _

I swore from the moment he was born that I would protect him, and now I have failed in that. How could I?

Every single fiber of my little brother...his hopes and dreams, desires and fantasies and all the wonderful things that was him is gone.

Gone.

And it's no fault but my own.

I slow to almost a complete stop, feeling my knees weaken and all I want to do is fall down to the ground and cry at all the unfairness of it. I can't explain it, but I snap, and all I can care about is him. He was just a little ten-year-old boy, entrusted to my comfort and care, and with all the power I possess, I couldn't even save his life.

All at once my rationality returns, and I realize that I am doing it again, looking back upon a past that I cannot and will not change no matter how much I want it. I have to concentrate on the other little boy that I love, and see if I can make sure he doesn't die as well. That little boy is you, Trunks.

My eyes snap back open, and I restart my unsteady, weakened, half-walk and half-run toward you, because I know it in my heart that you won't leave me like this.

It seems like another eternity before I make those last few feet and pick you up off the ground. It feels like I am picking up a bag of bones, with no surviving internal structure, a lot like my little brother was...

_My little brother...was..._I think, the pain returning momentarily before I force it away.

I don't even want to know how many of your bones have been broken, how many vital organs crushed and how much of your skin is torn up. I only want one thing, Trunks, I just want one tiny sign that you are alive.

One gentle murmuring of my name; one little twitch of an arm; one miniscule flutter of an eyelid. That's all I am asking for.

"Trunks...?" I say softly, running my hands over your battered body.

It's not working, and with every single cell in my body I silently scream out your name, and beg you - no: command you - to be alive. My hand drifts from your bloody hair, past the broken jaw and the cut neck, and settles on your chest.

I feel something so small I could be imagining it.

But then I feel it again, and with a burst of concentration I can identify it.

The beating from your tiny heart.

Alive...my little Trunks is alive!

And may the late Dende damn me if I can't keep you that way.

- - -

The cold, sterile air of one of the human hospitals is a sharp contrast to the pounding rain and dirt and pain of that memory.

It's been a week Trunks, and even though most of your body is healed, there is still the small chance that you could be gone at any moment.

They won't even let me in there to see you, they won't let you hold me in my arms because I am not part of your immediate family. They would probably let my dad in there, if only because it seems even the dammed humans owe him a debt of gratitude like the gods do.

I try not to let my mind wander to how many different ways I could torture those stupid doctors. I might not be one myself, but I know enough to figure out that there is something still wrong with you and whatever it is they can't find it and they can't fix it.

Damn them!

I have seen them pull dead people back from the brink, repaired people busted in pieces, and reattach severed limbs, among other miracles of modern medicine. So why can't they save you, why, Trunks, why?

My thought are interrupted when I feel a strong Ki approach, and I can identify it as your father even before I lift my bowed head. He doesn't keep walking as I thought he would, but simply stops right in front of me, and clears his throat to address me.

"I know how you feel for him," he says plainly.

I look up, and my confused look surely says all that needs to be said as the dark prince continues: "I can see it in your eyes. I know when a person like you sits outside a room and doesn't eat for days on end, he must have strong feelings. Especially it they are Saiya-jin."

I don't answer, I can't.

"And before you ask, no, I do not know what is wrong with my son, and neither do those worthless human healers," he goes on to say, "if that dammed baka onna...his mother...was still alive, I'm sure she could fix the brat, but he is going to die...I can feel it."

That hurts too, because I know that surely I must be responsible for her death as well, though I am starting to finally accept that it was Fate, and not me, that did this.

I look all the way up from the bench where I sit, looking him straight in the eye, and I can almost feel the connection we share.

He and I are more alike than I would prefer to believe. Both of us are the only true Saiya-jin warriors left in the world. You and my little brother are...rather: were...just little kids, as strong as you were, and my dad is a kid at heart. Both of us fight with our feelings only to have our own power levels continually overshadowed by the seemingly-insane strength of my father. I remember so long ago, back when we were fighting Frieza and there was a time when Vegeta actually saved my life, batting me out of the way of one of Frieza's deadly Ki blasts. It took me years to repay the favor, saving him from the wrath of Cell in a move that almost cost me the entire fight.

I know that small bit of respect is still there, and I know he can feel it too.

"I told them if they don't let you in there to see him that I will blast them all to Hell," he suddenly says, as if he had just been reading my mind.

His smirk grows a little, that same old Vegeta peeking through as I try to figure out what he might be thinking underneath that mask.

"And to prove my point I took the head off of one of them," he finishes as he walks off, not even bothering to wait for my answer.

I gather myself and walk through the door to the room, a little unsure what to expect.

- - -

A few minutes later you wake up, shifting slightly in the bed with the pure white sheets to match your pure heart. I look over, sitting down next to you in a small chair and stroking your soft hair, trying to avoid the myriad of tubes stuck to your little body.

"Gohan...?" you say uncertainly, looking at me.

"Yeah," I answer, forcing out a weak smile. "It's me."

"Where have you been?" you ask, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Trunks."

"That bad guy was really tough, but I showed him 'cause I didn't want him to hurt you...," you say, and only then does the realization hit me.

I was lying there on the ground, about to die, getting the shit beat out of me by that alien, when he was suddenly knocked off me by someone, but I lost consciousness before I could see who it was. I had really expected one of the older Saiya-jin, maybe your father or mine, but now I can see the truth, it was you. You were the one that killed the alien, just a little boy who succeeded where I had failed, it was so...wrong to be like that. I think about it for a little longer, figuring out that if you had enough strength to kill that monster, most likely you wouldn't have been hurt so bad if I had been a stronger and killed it first.

"Thanks...for saving my life," I say uncertainly.

"Hey, you've saved mine before too," you respond tenderly.

The silence settles in after that little conversation, as both of us take in the first words we have exchanged since that terrible day.

"My head hurts real bad," you say out of the blue.

I look toward you, unsure how to respond, and my eyes meet with yours, the same sparkling blue eyes still captivating me and drawing me closer.

You keep going, saying some fancy medical words I don't know and don't care about, saying how the doctors think something is still messed up in you and that you aren't going to live and how your dad keeps leaving me and your mom isn't here...

I don't even hear it at all after that. I don't want to ignore you, because what you are saying must be important to you, but all I care about is that you are talking, and you are alive. I just stare at you, your little hands gesturing in the air and your eyes shining with that incredible strength from within. My boy, still alive...

I hope whatever is wrong with you gets fixed, because nothing else can fix it.

_There is no senzu, there is no Dende, there is no help from the Dragonballs..._

"You even listenin' Gohan?"

"Huh," is all I can manage as I honestly haven't been.

But you just smile, looking at me so cute and funny like you always do, letting out a little giggle and resting your hand on mine.

"It's okay, 'dat stuff bores me too."

I realize that it's getting late, and a quick glance out the window, the slightest amount of time I want to spend not staring at you, tells me that it's already dark out.

"You should go back to sleep, you need to rest," I say quietly.

Your smile fades a little and you squeeze my hand affectionately, shifting a little underneath the covers before looking back up.

"Awwww, you just don't wanna talk to me anymore," you say playfully.

I smile back, using my other hand to pull the sheets up to your chin and stroking your hair for a short while before speaking again.

"That's not it, I just think you should let your body rest."

"I know," you respond with a slight whine, "but I don't wanna!"

"Trunks...," I say sternly, looking playfully harsh.

"Okay fine," you say, giving in, "but only if you sleep with me 'cause I get lonely."

"Okay," I say softly.

In a few minutes you are asleep, and I realize that I am watching you sleeping, again, and once again I could be holding you in my arms but I am not.

It really doesn't matter though, you feel safe, and that's what counts.

I let myself slide further down the chair, resting my head on the bed next to you and trying to get into a more comfortable position. I don't need to though, and after such a long day, I fall into sleep easily, the night rolling by without my notice.

- - -

I wake up in the middle of the night, only this time you really are there.

_Trunks...?_

Something isn't right, you are shaking, I can feel it. But I know you aren't cold or anything like that, and I know it won't be long now.

"Trunks," I say, and you look over at me, your normally shiny eyes clouded and dull from the pain I know you feel inside you.

"Gohan...," you say in a choked whisper, "it...it hurts."

I don't know what hurts, but that doesn't matter nearly as much as the fact that you hurt, and you need me to be here for you. I gather you in my arms, holding you just like I did before, watching you with so much pain as you tremble, your breath coming in ragged gasps.

"I-I don't w-wanna die."

I prepare to respond, to tell you what I have been going over and over again in the back of my head. I'm going to tell you to fight it, to keep trying to live because you have to.

But I realize that isn't the right answer. I only want you alive...for me.

Only once I remove myself from the equation and push aside my own feelings, my love, for you, can I see the cold, hard truth right there in front of me. I have always wanted the best for you, and keeping you alive for my own selfish reasons isn't right, and I don't want to do it.

I have to make the best decision for you.

"Yes, Trunks," I say, trying to be as strong as I can, "you do."

You look at me, your eyes showing me all the pain you are feeling, telling me just how horrible it is when a young boy dies.

"What...," you say softly, "why?"

"Goten is dead...and I know how much you love him. As much as I want to keep you here with me, your place is with him, in heaven," I say, holding you even closer.

"Wh-what's heaven like?" you ask.

"It's where Goten is," I respond simply, "and a place where you can play when you want to, eat when you want to, train when you want to. You won't even have to do anything you don't want to do again, and you can spend as much time with him as you want."

You tremble in my arms; your breath coming even slower, and I can feel your heartbeat slow as my words offer you peace.

"You won't ever have to hurt anymore, and you can have everything you want."

"I-I...," you struggle to say.

"Shhhhh," I whisper soothingly, running my fingers through your hair, "let go, Trunks."

"I love y-you...s-so m-m-much," you say, barely able to get out the words.

"I love you too, Trunks."

Your eyes start to dim, the color drains from your face and I can barely feel your Ki start heading down steadily. Your head falls limp in my hand and you stare at the ceiling.

"Trunks, look at me," I say and instantly your eyes snap back to my own.

"I-I'm scared Gohan," you say, gasping for breath, your little body rocking with painful spasms.

"I'm here."

With that, you manage one last, beautiful smile, before you gasp once more for breath, shaking violently in my arms, and then stop. Your body rests, and your eyes cloud over, still locked on me, the last thing you saw in this world. The wail of one of the machines tells me that your heart isn't going anymore, but I already know you are dead.

I set you down on the bed, wrapping the covers around your body, and rest your head on the pillow as the doctors try to enter the room, hearing the moan of the machine to match the one in my heart, but I won't let them near you. It's already over, nothing more can be done and as I gently close your eyelids, letting you go at last, I know that you are already up there, somewhere. I know that you and Goten are holding each other again, just as it should be, joyous in your wonderful reunion.

Who was I to ever come in between you two...?

I'll always love you, Trunks.

Rest in peace, my boy.

-----------------------------

I don't know how that affected all of you, but writing this made me cry. I would like to hear how you feel about it, so please review. Up next, the epilogue, and Gohan's ultimate fate. Thanks for reading, see you all next time.


	6. Epilogue: One New Life

Well, my loyal readers, we have reached the end of another story, one that started so small and just grew into the amazing piece you are about to finish reading. While this one hasn't been as long or complex as some of my other projects, it has nonetheless become very important to me, largely due to the praise from you: the fans. I want to thank you now for giving me so many wonderful reviews and getting me to finish off this story, helping it to become a wonderful trip through so many emotions, and, as always, a learning experience for me.

Many thanks indeed to my last reviewers:

animeprincess1452 - I dunno what you were getting at saying it was confusing, but what you said made perfect sense to me. It's true, in the end the best is always going to be Trunks and Goten, because they are so perfect for each other. In the same way, it is a lot about Gohan's feelings as well and how he ultimately learns to let go of Trunks. As we shall see, he doesn't exactly end up all that bad off either !

Candy the Duck - I made someone cry, I'm so happy! Not that it's great to make someone cry...but I have never had such a powerful effect on someone like this before. And yeah, that moment where Gohan talked to Trunks like that was special to me too, glad you liked it.

Quoth Aurora - It's really good to see your review here, and I made you cry too? Cool, that's good that you like the story; hope to see you next time.

Electra Black - A third person cries...wow, this was a lot more than I expected. I absolutely love all you people for being all emotional over my story like this, thanks a lot.

Lord Gale - I noticed it's really hard to make me cry too, and since it did while I was writing it, I guess that I should have expected this. Still, it's a nice surprise to see how affected you all have been by my writing.

KitsuneAkai13 - I'm glad you liked it so much, and the epilogue should tie up all those loose ends, as well as make it all better for Gohan too.

One last note, I decided to dedicate this story to my wonderful little step-cousin: Mitchell, who means so very much to me as one of my very best friends and the little brother I never had and always wished for. Even though I rarely get to see him, I would do anything for him, and he's still the best and most adorable little boy in the world.

-----------------------------

**Epilogue: One New Life**

Trunks.

It's been years that you have been gone, and I thought after that moment that you left that it was all over for me. I had lost my little brother, whom I adored so much, and then you died too; I just didn't think I would be strong enough to get through it all.

And in reality, I wasn't.

I remember how I had felt, feeling a mix of feelings that night, going off by myself into the mountains to console myself. I remember I sat down on a rock, feeling my emotions take control of me, feeling my mind beginning to slip away into insanity.

It was just too much.

I don't think that mere words can ever express just how strong my love for you was, and still is. Mere words cannot do my love for you justice; neither can they truly describe just how wonderful and beautiful you are. Nothing in this world or the next, I'm sure, can ever tell you how I feel, but I still go on feeling that way just the same.

I am still so glad that I was able to spend those moments with you, those last few hours of your life, giving you so much by just being there when nobody else was. I can still feel you so close to me; I can still feel your arms wrapped around me as if it was just today, even though it was so long ago. You are so perfect, that's all there is to it, and it just isn't fair that you had to die, even though it was the right thing for you to join my little brother in heaven.

Those last few moments, Trunks, I swear I am never going to forget them. I don't know why, of all times, you chose that one to leave. It was the one moment where I could be there for you, not as a lover, but as your big brother, and I don't even know if you meant it that way. It was just the way Fate intended, and before now, I never even thought that it was real.

These last few years have proven that she does, indeed, have a plan for us all. Some of us might not think that we have it all that great, but the things that really matter in life are the ones that we ultimately get, at least on the inside. See, what this world doesn't understand is that everything material we value, all the "stuff", the possessions and the belongings are the ones that matter least. It isn't the point that we spend money on "stuff" and waste so much of our lives in acquisition of it that counts, because it really is all a bunch of nothing. It's like the old phrase goes: "You can't take it with you..."

What all the time I spent with you has taught me, more than anything else, is that we need to value those things that are more important in our lives. All our money and our fancy things don't matter at all in the end nearly as much as those people in our lives and every second that we spend with them. It's family and friends that matters the most, and I learned through losing you to treasure each and every moment I spend with those I love and cherish, because even in a world of technology and Dragonballs, people still die and don't come back.

If I had known that you wouldn't be here today, I might have been more careful, I might have spent more time being someone important to you, instead of always having crazy fantasies about what's under your clothes. But another thing I have learned is to not have regrets, because you can't change what has been done. I don't mean to say that we should forget the past, because the past is what got us to where we are, and what makes us who we are, at least until tomorrow, when everything might change.

I'm glad that those last few moments with you went that way, because I finally learned to give instead of receive; and doing the best thing for you gave me a sense of accomplishment that I haven't felt in so long. I don't have much anymore, especially since you are gone, but I suppose what I do have matters the most. I still have my life, and I still have a lot of people around who care deeply for me.

I didn't know then that it would eventually be this way, I didn't know that Fate was just getting me from one place to another, a place where I could be truly happy.

All I knew is what I felt at the time.

My emotions were so incredible that night, I just sat on that mountain and cried, I cried for so long until I couldn't anymore. Then my grief turned to anger, my anger built into rage and the next thing I knew I was Mystic again. I didn't even think I could do that anymore, but it was clear that I could and I was so strong then that I might very well have destroyed the entire planet just by the sheer power of my feelings. I stopped, floating in midair as the mountain below me, and several more for miles around had been vaporized. I started crying again, and just let myself fall a thousand feet to the rocks below, the impact barely scratching my tough half Saiya-jin body, much less coming close to killing me.

But I wanted to die, and I felt that nothing could stop me. I cried for many more days, unable to get past the horrible event that was your death, and it consumed me with pain. I finally resolved myself, and retreating to a place deep in the mountains, a secret place that only I knew of, and only one other person ever knew of, I was going to end it.

Standing next to the calm water of a spring-fed pool in a cave filled with so much wonder and beauty, none of it even coming close to matching your own, I just stared. I stared into the water and looked at my own reflection, hating myself for being so responsible for your death and Goten's. I was so weak from crying I knew it wouldn't take much, and charging a small blade of Ki in my right hand, I upturned my left wrist and prepared to cut it.

I knew it wouldn't be long, I knew that in a couple minutes all the blood would drain out and I would be dead. I also knew that killing oneself without a good reason such as saving the lives of others didn't fall well on Enma Daoi, and that no matter how hard I had fought for others in the past, I was almost guaranteed a one-way ticket to Hell if I did it. Not that it mattered, at the time I was so distraught I told myself that anywhere without you, my wonderful boy, was Hell, and the real place might actually be an improvement. I didn't think that it could possibly get better. I thought that my life would just get worse without end, and that it wasn't worth living.

I would probably be dead now, but Fate finally came through and at that very moment it happened. I was no more than a second from doing it, when a voice came out of nowhere telling me not to do it. I thought I must be losing my mind, and then it came again, accompanied by an unfamiliar figure coming out of the shadows into the light in the cave given off by my small Ki torch. Along with that unfamiliar figure came a very familiar presence, a Ki that I thought I would never feel again, and in an instant I was catapulted to my past.

I can still feel the apprehension in my little body, back when I was the same age as you were when you died, when we found the cave. We clambered inside with our flashlights to explore the beauty of the place; resolving to always come here where we needed to go someplace special. For the longest time, we just sat looking around, me and my best friend, before dropping down the flashlights to succumb to our feelings for each other.

He was my first love, and the first person to ever show me affection and true friendship after so many years of having none. We spent so many nights just like that one together, feeling so strong for each other that we thought it could never end.

He was the only person in the world besides me to know that place even existed.

He came back.

Before I could snap out of my momentary reflections, he had me in his arms, and I couldn't do it anymore. The Ki blade I had almost killed myself with went out, plunging us into darkness and I cried in the warm embrace of someone I thought I would never see again. I once said that I didn't care that he was just a human, and as he held me then, stroking my hair in the same way he did all those years ago, in the way only he knew how, I certainly didn't care then.

In his arms I finally found peace.

I will never figure out how all those events fell into place. Why I chose that night, of all nights to kill myself, and why I chose that place of all places to do it. Why he chose that night of all nights to look back into his past, and that place of all places to do it. I might never know why it happened that way, so perfectly and precisely, all I know is that oftentimes things happen this way, and they happen for a reason.

It had been so many years. He was the only real lover I had, even at the age of eleven, and for so long I had thought he was dead. But that night we started right up where we ended, taking off on the same foot we left on so long ago. I guess I was so caught up in you, Trunks, that I forgot how very much I loved him, and how very much he loved me...

**- - -**

It's raining again.

It's raining just like it was the night you almost died, just like it was the night you did.

I guess the rain always helped, you loved the rain so much and it must have helped to comfort you as you felt all that pain, at least as much as I helped.

The drop straight down to the crashing waves of the sea below is only about three feet in front of me, and I'm so deep in thought the tiniest gust of wind might blow me down it. But I don't care, even though it's been years since I have done so, I know I can still fly just fine. I look downward, and if I squint my eyes hard enough, and concentrate just a little, I can almost see you and Goten playing on the beach.

My thoughts are interrupted by a warm embrace from behind and the soft wisps of breath from my lover as he kisses the back of my neck.

"You should come inside, Gohan," he whispers, "it's cold out."

Normally I would want to stay outside and dream about you more, but something drives me to do as he says and go inside to dry off.

He has that kind of effect on me all the time.

I let myself be pulled into the doorway of our house, and even though it's far away from anyone else, where we can enjoy being together, I still keep in contact with my family and yours. Why? Because along with my lover, they matter the most.

He pushes me suddenly into the door, capturing my lips in a fiery kiss that warms me up almost instantaneously, one that I have to try very hard to break. He ushers me into the house, handing me a towel that he has placed by the door for all the times I spend outside in the rain.

But for one last second, I let my thoughts drift back to you.

Before I go inside, to cuddle in front of the fireplace with him; before we drink hot chocolate, your favorite drink, might I add; before we make love...I think again about you.

Trunks.

I can barely imagine how much you must be loving it where you are, up in heaven. I know that you and Goten are having so much fun, playing together as you should be, doing what you want without anyone to stop you.

I look up in the sky and through a momentary break in the clouds I can see a dot of light from a blue star – your star. I know it has a real name, but I renamed it in honor of you, something to always remind me of you.

As I look at it for the split second before it goes away, I can see you and my little brother. You are running around in a grassy field, laughing and playing, engaged in some game like tag. I watch as you stop and let Goten tackle you, pinning you to the soft ground as you giggle helplessly and then roll back over onto him. Your little game keeps going for a while, until you finally stop and lay next to him, your tails intertwining together and you fall asleep in each other's arms. I think for a second how funny it is that you never grow up in heaven.

Forever chibi.

The wonderful picture in my mind ends just a quickly as it came, and I hope that you two are as happy as you were down here, knowing full well that you are always happy, just so long as you are together. It's a lot the same for me and who I finally ended up with.

I know that you would have liked me to have a good life here on Earth, and I plan on living a nice and long time. But as soon as I do die, whenever that day may come, you can bet that you will be the first person I want to see up there.

You better take good care of him little bro, and for now, he's all yours. As long as you two are together, you can have him, Goten.

Have fun you two.

But someday, when we meet again, Trunks, you will be my boy.

My boy...someday.

**The End **

-----------------------------

So ends another story; and I am so happy that you were all around to be there with me from the beginning to the end. Thanks for reading.

Until next time.


End file.
